


Retourné comment ils etaient

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Half-Sibling Incest, Les Revenants AU, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Robb Stark non sapeva perché era tornato dal regno dei morti ma sapeva che per nulla al mondo avrebbe rinunciato nuovamente al legame che lo univa al suo fratellastro Jon Snow. <br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retourné comment ils etaient

Accade due anni dopo la sua morte, Jon si ricorda bene quel giorno.  
Per poco non ha un infarto nel vede Robb seduto in cucina che si sta versando del latte, e Robb gli sorride esattamente come quella mattina, quando si sono visti per l’ultima volta.  
“ Mamma ha detto che stavi dormendo e io ho fatto tardi, mi passi il pane? “ gli chiede Robb come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo e Jon vorrebbe soltanto urlare per la sorpresa.  
Vento grigio riconosce tranquillamente Robb, i primi secondi lo fissa e poi si precipita da lui quindi tutto deve essere normale, anche se quello è a dir poco inverosimile pensa Jon mentre osserva Robb.  
È difficile gestire il tutto, alle ragazze e a Bran viene tassativamente vietato di parlare di Robb e lui si sente a disagio ogni qual volta che incontra gli occhi di suo fratello. Perché sono passati due anni, perché credeva di essersi lasciato tutto alle spalle e perché c’è Ygritte. Ygritte con i suoi capelli rossi e la lingua tagliente, Ygritte che gli è stata così vicina quando Robb …  
Si stava interrogando su come comportarsi con Robb quella notte quando sentì qualcuno che si era appena infilato nel suo letto. “ Cosa ci fai qui? “ chiese prima di sentire una mano che si faceva strada nei suoi pantaloni.  
“ Mi fai davvero questa domanda? Prima dovevo solo spegnere la luce e ti sentivo entrare nella mia stanza “ gli rispose Robb, prima Jon si sarebbe mosso contro quella mano con desiderio e avrebbe soffocato i gemiti nella bocca di Robb cercando con furia le labbra del suo fratellastro, in quel momento l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era mordersi le labbra a sangue.  
“ Prima era diverso Robb, ora … “ ora non potevano farlo, erano passati due anni e Robb non aveva il diritto di pretendere che non fosse cambiato nulla, il suo fratellastro era morto, morto.  
“ E cosa sarebbe cambiato Jon? “ sussurrò Robb avvicinandosi maggiormente, non era affatto cambiato, era lui, lo stesso Robb che Jon aveva stretto a sé, di cui aveva sentito il sapore sulle labbra e che più di una volta aveva avuto sotto di sé mentre Robb gemeva il suo nome.  
Non sapeva cosa rispondergli esattamente, l’altro era morto e ora era tornato in vita, se Ygritte avesse avuto anche solo un sentore della cosa lo avrebbe probabilmente ucciso con le sue mani e per ultimo era sbagliato.  
“ Come pensavo, io sono lo stesso di prima Jon, credimi, non so perché sono tornato in vita, fammi provare che sto dicendo la verità “ mormorò Robb prima di abbassarsi e sostituire la mano con la sua bocca. Diversamente dal solito non si limitò a poche lappate o a qualche bacio preliminare, lo prese direttamente in bocca e cominciò a succhiare con forza ansimando.  
Jon gemette prima di sfiorare i capelli di Robb con le mani, giocandoci, gli erano mancati quei capelli pensò soffocando i gemiti. Robb si muoveva con forza, succhiando con forza, se quello era l’unico modo per farsi nuovamente accettare da Jon allora lo avrebbe fatto.  
Jon era così vicino al limite quando sentì l’altro fermarsi, il tempo di aprire gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide fu Robb che lentamente premeva le sue labbra sulle sue. Il bacio fu lento, carico di promesse e quasi senza accorgersene le mani di Jon erano arrivate sul fondoschiena del fratellastro.  
“ Sono sempre io Jon, credimi, per favore “ ansimò Robb poco prima che Jon cominciasse a prepararlo con le dita, i gemiti di suo fratello contro le sue palle, la maniera con cui aggrappava a lui e a come si muovesse sempre più velocemente verso le sue dita era la stessa di allora pensò Jon.  
“ Di più … Jon … voglio di più .. per favore … “ gemette Robb quando colpì quel punto, come avesse fatto ad andare avanti senza suo fratello non lo ricordava, in quel momento contava solo Robb, Robb che stava rovistando nei cassetti del comodino, Robb che lo aveva attirato a sé con un bacio, Robb che con voce roca lo aveva praticamente pregato di scoparlo.  
E Jon obbedì, si prese un secondo per far abituare l’altro e per godere di quel calore familiare che gli era mancato, poi Robb mosse il bacino per incoraggiarlo e lui riprese a muoversi.  
“ Si … si .. quanto mi era mancato .. si … oh si … non smettere Jon … lo voglio … lo voglio tutto “ gemette Robb, il modo in cui gemeva il suo nome era qualcosa che era mancato a Jon, non se n’era accorto fino a quel momento.  
“ Fa silenzio, altrimenti ci sentiranno “ ansimò Jon prima di portare la sua mano sulla bocca del fratello per farlo tacere, Robb però era di tutt’altro avviso perché iniziò a leccare e a succhiare quelle dita, falange per falange, facendogli mordere le labbra per non gemere troppo forte, bastava il letto che sbatteva ritmicamente contro la parete per causare abbastanza rumore.  
“ Jon … Jon … non ti fermare … è così grande … oh Jon … ancora … non ti fermare … sono così vicino … oh si, oh Jon “ ansimò Robb prima di sentire la mano del suo fratellastro sulla sua erezione, lentamente gli sovrappose la sua, mostrandogli cosa voleva, pochi movimenti e Robb Stark venne cercando le labbra di Jon in un bacio confuso e passionale. Sentire quel corpo scosso dal piacere che sembrava volerlo tenere dentro di sé per sempre fu troppo per Jon.  
Robb Stark non sapeva perché era tornato dal regno dei morti ma sapeva che per nulla al mondo avrebbe rinunciato nuovamente al legame che lo univa al suo fratellastro Jon Snow. 


End file.
